


Азкабан

by nokot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барти Крауч младший, вместе с другими приговоренными к заключению Пожирателями смерти, попадает в Азкабан. Его помещают по соседству с запертым без суда Сириусом Блэком. Небольшая щель в стене между камерами дает им возможность говорить друг с другом.</p><p>В соавторстве с various black</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Тяжелая дверь закрылась за его спиной неожиданно бесшумно. Может быть, поэтому звуки, извещающие о возвращении толстых замочных ригелей на их привычное место, прозвучали особенно громко и резко: четыре щелчка внизу, где-то на уровне коленей, и четыре щелчка вверху, чуть выше его макушки. Судя по легкому движению воздуха над головой, какое-то подобие окна здесь должно быть. Но проверить это он сможет лишь с наступлением рассвета. А сейчас темно так, что все черные кошки, которым стало так вольготно в его груди за последние месяцы, могут безбоязненно устраивать свой шабаш — их никто не увидит.  
Пальцы правой руки заскользили по стене — плохо обработанный, местами шершавый, местами скользкий от липкой влаги камень. В коленку стукнул край толстой деревянной доски. Еще не до конца утратившие чувствительность пальцы помогли определить: узкая лежанка с намертво вбитыми в пол ножками, тонкий, комковатый матрас и куча тряпок в изголовье. Или в ногах, это он решит потом. А пока можно сесть, прижаться спиной к прохладной стене и закрыть глаза.  
«Приговаривается к пожизненному заключению...»  
— Добро пожаловать домой, Бартемиус Крауч-младший.  
Раз уж тут нет никого, кто мог бы сказать эти слова, почему бы не сделать это самому?

*****

Сириус Блэк не спал. Просто лежал на своей скамье, кутаясь в мешковину, тщетно стараясь унять озноб. Он думал, что за пару месяцев, проведенных здесь, вполне уже успел привыкнуть и к местной, с позволения сказать, кухне, и к нескончаемым сырым сквознякам, однако боли в желудке и суставах говорили совсем об обратном. Вчера он едва смог подняться, чтобы взять миску с едой, оставленную у двери. Сегодня не вставал вовсе. Так и провалялся в забытьи до ночи, пока за стеной не проскрежетал засов и не раздалось невнятное «домой... Крауч...»  
Он приподнялся и замер, прислушиваясь к звукам в соседней камере, до этого момента пустовавшей. Провел ладонью по корявым камням над лежанкой, нащупывая между ними брешь, из которой обычно тянуло холодом. Но сейчас из щели не сквозило. Словно кто-то приник к стене с той стороны.  
— Эй, — чуть слышно произнес Сириус и закашлялся — связки как будто заржавели с тех пор, когда он в последний раз подавал голос. — Есть кто живой?..  
«Не рановато ли для галлюцинаций?»  
— Самое время, — Барти ответил сначала самому себе, потом уже этому призраку: — Живых ищи в другом месте, приятель.  
Сириус невольно усмехнулся.  
— Ишь ты... Новенький, что ли?..  
Барти кивнул темноте, но вслух сказал:  
— Себя ты, как я понимаю, считаешь «старичком». Давно ты тут? — Он принюхался, поморщился и уточнил: — Сколько времени нужно провести здесь, чтобы перестать считаться новеньким?  
— Пару дней... неделю... другую... достаточно... — Тот прижался лбом к сырому камню. — Я с осени.  
— С осени?.. — Когда человек так хрипит, трудно узнать даже знакомый голос. — Ты... Ты ведь не из наших?  
Сириус на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза. Затем коротко ответил, как отрезал, не уточняя и не переспрашивая:  
— Нет.  
Барти не смог сдержать вздох разочарования.  
«В любом случае лучше, чем ничего.»  
— Тогда за что тебе перепала путевка на этот «курорт»? Спер что-нибудь в Гринготсе?  
Блэк оскалился и с неожиданной злобой, которая его сейчас только порадовала, бросил в ответ:  
— Спроси у своего папаши... Крауч-младший.  
«Отец как проклятие! Еще бы кто-нибудь объяснил, за что?»  
— У меня нет отца, мистер Как-тебя-там... — получилось по-детски категорично.  
«Ну и пусть!»  
Барти помолчал и добавил более спокойным тоном:  
— По крайней мере такого, который ответил хотя бы на один мой вопрос. Даже о погоде за окном.  
— Не повезло тебе, — безо всякого сожаления произнес Сириус. — Засадить собственного сына... Озверел совсем.  
— Озверел? Ну что ты! Это у него такие методы воспитания — в детстве он любил запирать меня в кладовке. Сейчас я вырос... Выросла и кладовка!  
Барти внезапно стало смешно от этого сравнения. Он сначала усмехнулся, потом прыснул и рассмеялся. Смех перешел в перемежающийся всхлипами хохот. Наконец он поперхнулся, с некоторым трудом восстановил дыхание и спрятал лицо в ладонях, чтобы заглушить звуки, в которых его сосед безошибочно распознал сдавленное рыдание.  
«Ты превратился в истеричку, Крауч!..»  
— Ну и пусть!  
Сириус выждал, пока тот успокоится.  
— Да, но ведь это не домашний арест. Сюда не сажают за испорченную книгу, разлитые чернила или плохие оценки. Если ты здесь, — он отстранился от стены, медленно опустился и лег на спину, — значит, ты этого заслуживаешь.


	2. Chapter 2

— Сперва ты! — Барти услышал шорох и понял, что его собеседник отдалился от щели, — Эй, ты слышишь? За что тебя заперли здесь?  
— За работу на Темного Лорда, сотрудничество с Пожирателями, шпионаж, предательство заклятия Доверия, убийство члена Ордена Феникса и чертовой дюжины маглов в придачу! Ну как? — Блэк внезапно развеселился. — Я тебя переплюнул?  
— Врешь ты все! — Барти стукнул кулаками в стену у себя над головой. — Ты точно не из наших! Кто ты такой?  
— Вот кого мне нужно было звать в свидетели, — вместо ответа рассмеялся Блэк. — Ты гораздо умнее своего папаши! Сколько тебе лет, младший Крауч?  
Барти надолго замолчал. Не потому, что не хотел отвечать — он не знал ответ. Ему пришлось сделать надо собой усилие и вспомнить сегодняшнюю дату и свой год рождения. Сложнее всего дались расчеты. Он не заметил, как начал стучать ладонями по доскам лежака, подгоняя свои мысли. Наконец сказал, нисколько не заботясь, услышит ли его незнакомец за стеной:  
— Девятнадцать...  
Сириус заворочался на скамье, решив, что собеседник по какой-то причине передумал с ним разговаривать, когда наконец услышал ответ. И не смог сдержаться.  
— Мой брат был одним из ваших. Он был чуть моложе тебя, когда его не стало...  
Пройтись в уме по именам известных ему Пожирателей смерти оказалось легче, чем вычислить собственный возраст. Барти запустил пальцы в свою и без того изрядно взлохмаченную шевелюру и неуверенно спросил:  
— Блэк?..  
На этот раз Сириусу самому потребовалось время, чтобы проглотить ком в горле.  
— Да...  
— Я не был с ним знаком... — Барти почувствовал острую потребность что-то объяснить или даже оправдаться. — Ну, в школе... ты же знаешь… на тех, кто младше, да с другого факультета, внимания не обращают. То есть я его видел. В школе... А после... Мы не встречались. Беллатриса рассказывала... — Он помолчал и добавил: — Один раз. И то не мне.  
— А кому? — Сириус вновь приподнялся на локте. — Она ведь тоже здесь, верно? Кто-нибудь из ваших, из тех, кто здесь, наверняка знает, что с ним случилось... Как бы выяснить?..  
Барти молча кивнул, но потом спохватился, вспомнив, что Блэк его не видит, и сказал:  
— Лестрейнджи все здесь — и Беллатриса, и Рудольф с Рабастаном. Только... Ты ведь, Сириус, правильно? Так вот... Она тоже ничего не знает. И никто не знает. Она как раз об этом и говорила — в гостиной дело было, не помню, кому именно, — что Регулус уж год как пропал и никто так и не знает, что случилось.  
— Черт...  
Тот сник, поняв, что и этой последней надежде не суждено было оправдаться. Впрочем, кто говорит о надежде — здесь, в этих стенах?..  
— Я Сириус, правильно, — рассеянно отозвался он. — И я здесь лишь потому, что кое-кому не понравилась моя фамилия.


	3. Chapter 3

— Я не понимаю, — Барти даже нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться с предложенными условиями этой странной задачи. — Белла... Беллатриса говорила, что ты член этого Ордена Феникса, и вообще... Так как же ты тут?  
— Я уже сказал, как я тут, — огрызнулся Сириус. — Твой чокнутый папаша, повернутый на своих принципах, объявил меня правой рукой Волдеморта и отправил прямиком сюда. Мне ни слова не дали сказать в свое оправдание. И теперь не дают встретиться с председателем Визегнамота, чтобы тот, упаси Мерлин, не восстановил ненароком справедливость!  
Барти так старался разобраться в сказанном, что совершенно не обратил внимания на злые нотки в голосе Сириуса.  
— С моим папашей понятно, — сказал он как отмахнулся. — Но суд... Ведь был же суд? Что значит «не дали сказать»? Кто-нибудь ведь наверняка... в твою защиту... И что, кроме тебя, более подходящей кандидатуры не нашлось? На роль «правой руки» Темного Лорда?  
Блэк усмехнулся.  
— Что, завидно? — И продолжил уже без намека на смех: — Значит, не нашлось. И суда не было. Экспертизы не было. Были свидетели в полицейском участке. Оттуда — к аврорам. Оттуда — к дементорам. Всё.  
Барти надолго замолчал, не зная, сочувствовать или завидовать Блэку. Он вспомнил бледные лица своих товарищей, желто-серые лица членов суда и багровое лицо отца. Наконец он повернул голову, прижался щекой к шершавой стене и заговорил, словно продолжая длинный, почти бесконечный рассказ:  
— Он не просто при всех заявил, что отказывается от меня! Он сам! Первым! Подписал мой приговор! Сам... — Барти не удержался и коротко всхлипнул. — Первым... При всех...  
— Эй, — желая поддержать парнишку, Сириус снова провел рукой по стене. — Не реви. Не надо. Накликаешь надзирателей — хуже будет.  
— Куда уж хуже? — вырвалось у Барти.  
— Лучше тебе не знать. Просто поверь на слово.  
— Ну да, зачем мне знать? — рассердился Барти. — Ведь это может ранить мою неокрепшую детскую душу, да? Я же здесь со школьной экскурсией, и через час меня отсюда уведут. Домой, к маме с папой.  
«Судебный приговор как аттестат зрелости?»  
— Пусть так, — упрямо пробормотал он, отвечая своему внутреннему голосу.


	4. Chapter 4

Сириус засопел и отвернулся. Немного помолчав, спросил:  
— Ты слышишь гул, низкий такой, на двух нотах?.. Чувствуешь, как вибрирует?.. — Сглотнув, он поежился и улегся на бок, подтянул колени к животу. — У меня от этого все нутро зудит...  
Барти прислушался.  
— Ну?  
Больше, чем непонятные звуки за пределами камеры, его испугала внезапная тишина за стеной. Он вдруг понял, что ему необходимо, чтобы его сосед снова заговорил, поэтому он уточнил:  
— Я думал, что это шум волн или что-то в этом роде. Разве нет?  
— Может, и шум волн, — охотно согласился Блэк. — Только он становится сильнее, когда они приближаются... Тебе в любом случае придется это терпеть — во время обходов, проверок, и когда они приносят еду, но лишний раз — не надо...  
Крауч упрямо помотал головой.  
— Если дело только в звуках, то что в них такого ужасного? — Он помолчал и добавил: — Зачем им это?  
— Они выворачивают тебя наизнанку. И жрут.  
Сириус на несколько секунд закрыл глаза, тяжело задышал, заворочался. Лег на спину. Затем сел, согнувшись пополам. Оглянулся на дверь, возле которой смутно вырисовывалась в темноте оставленная охранником с вечера плошка с водой.  
Барти поежился — от услышанного по спине побежали мурашки. Он нащупал в темноте нечто, похожее на тонкое покрывало, и попытался закутаться.  
— Я не про этих, — он мотнул головой в сторону двери. — Я про тех, кто отправляет нас... таких, как мы... сюда, к этим.  
Сириус хмыкнул.  
— Если бы мой отец служил в Министерстве, я бы это знал наверняка.  
Барти устало откинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к стене.  
— Если бы твой отец служил в Министерстве, ты бы наверняка знал только то, что Министерство — это истина в последней инстанции... что Министерство не ошибается только потому, что это Министерство... что стремиться к службе в Министерстве — это предел желаний для любого юноши из приличной семьи... — Он говорил так, словно перечислял на уроке годы жизни и смерти великих волшебников и колдунов. — И наконец, ты бы наверняка знал, что твой отец заслуживает уважения лишь за то, что служит в этом долбаном Министерстве! — На последних словах он не удержался и слегка повысил голос.  
— Отец заслуживает уважения только за то, что он — твой отец...  
Сириус произнес слова, которые слышал когда-то от Дамблдора, с такой горечью, что почувствовал ее на языке и сплюнул на пол.  
— И каков же был твой предел желаний?  
Барти задумался. Двери, двери, двери... «Пусти меня, отец!»  
— Я лишь хотел, чтобы мне позволили выбирать самому, — он перевел дыхание и поспешил добавить: — Не исключено, что в результате я бы выбрал ту же самую дверь, которая так нравилась ему. Но сам! Понимаешь?  
Барти не был уверен, что ждет от Сириуса ответа на этот вопрос. Помолчав немного, он задал другой:  
— У тебя когда-нибудь было такое чувство, что тебя водят на коротком поводке?  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь, — усмехнулся Блэк. — У меня был строгий ошейник.  
Он распрямился и прижался спиной к стене, возможно, прямо напротив Барти. Сделал несколько глубоких, шумных вдохов, все еще глядя на плошку у двери. Жажда мучила, но он не был уверен, что его не вырвет, если он сделает хотя бы глоток.  
— И что с ним стало? С этим ошейником? Ты сказал «был»...  
— Я его снял. И выкинул. Все очень просто. Я не ждал позволения, чтобы сделать выбор. Я просто выбирал, что хотел.  
— Вот и я тоже... выбрал...  
— Но почему именно это?.. Ты ведь даже не слизеринец... кажется.  
— Рэйвенкло, и что? — огрызнулся Крауч. — Какое это имеет значение? Ты не поймешь! — Он снова обхватил голову руками. — А я не смогу объяснить...  
— Я не настаиваю, — тихо отозвался Сириус и, не выдержав, все же сполз с лежанки, добрался до воды, осушил разом всю плошку, откинул ее в угол, ничуть не заботясь о соблюдении тишины, и вернулся назад, придерживаясь за стенку.  
Барти прислушался к шороху за стеной. Звук, который издала ударившаяся о каменную стену плошка, заставил его вздрогнуть.  
— Эй, ты там в порядке? Блэк! Не молчи, чертов гриффиндорец! — Он не смог бы объяснить даже себе, зачем он вспомнил сейчас факультет, на котором учился Сириус.  
«Выпендриваешься? Память свою демонстрируешь?»  
— Отвянь, — прошипел он чуть слышно.


	5. Chapter 5

Остановившись на полпути, Блэк провел по лицу дрожащей ладонью.  
— Я не в порядке! — крикнул так, чтобы было слышно не только соседу за стенкой. — Меня рвет третьи сутки, а никому дела нет! Я скоро сдохну тут, как... собака! Чертов гриффиндорец в Азкабане, один, среди Пожирателей! От чего ушел, к тому и вернулся, свобода выбора, мать вашу!  
И запрокинув голову, расхохотался в потолок.  
Крауч резко повернулся к стене лицом, попытался нащупать заветную щель.  
— Блэк! Слышишь меня?! — он попытался разглядеть, что происходит в соседней камере, но отверстие было слишком узким, а стена слишком толстой. — Блэк! Сириус, мантикора тебя раздери!!! — От этого страшного хохота его колотило. — Неужели умирать среди Пожирателей хуже, чем в полном одиночестве?  
Как будто услышав невероятно забавную шутку, Сириус разве что не взвыл от нового приступа смеха.  
— Мантикора! Сириус Блэк — мантикора! Змеиная кровь, львиный факультет, орден — Феникса, а смерть все равно — собачья!  
Столь бурное веселье лишь усугубило спазмы в желудке, но он никак не мог остановиться и, вконец обессилев, давясь и всхлипывая, осел на пол.  
Крауч бессильно закрыл лицо руками. Через пару минут он поднял голову, посмотрел в потолок и начала вполголоса читать стихи:  
— По вольным улицам брожу,  
У вольной издавна реки.  
На всех я лицах нахожу  
Печать бессилья и тоски.  
Мужская брань и женский стон  
И плач испуганных детей  
В моих ушах звучат, как звон  
Законом созданных цепей.  
Здесь трубочистов юных крики  
Пугают сумрачный собор,  
И кровь солдата-горемыки  
Течет на королевский двор.  
А от проклятий и угроз  
Девчонки в закоулках мрачных  
Чернеют капли детских слез  
И катафалки новобрачных.  
Он помолчал и пояснил:  
— Мама любит маггловскую поэзию. В детстве она иногда читала мне перед сном... Когда отца не было дома.  
С трудом отдышавшись, дрожа как осиновый лист, Сириус кое-как переполз на лежанку, уселся скорчившись, завернулся в тряпье, прижался к стене, словно искал у нее поддержки и защиты, словно, кроме нее, для него в этом мире не осталось ничего прочного и надежного.  
— Мой отец умер вслед за моим братом, а мама с тоски чокнулась. У нас в доме огромная библиотека, но стихов я что-то не припомню. Зато у моей девушки были пластинки. «Секс Пистолз», «Пинк Флойд», «Роллинг Стоунз», «Битлз» и все такое... — Он тяжело вздохнул. — А ты, похоже, маменькин сынок, Крауч-мелкий? В точности как мой братец...  
«А у тебя и девушки-то не было, верно, Крауч? Тех двух в Школе мы же не считаем?»  
У Барти не было желания спорить со своим внутренним голосом, особенно на эту тему.  
— Маменькин сынок — это когда мать тебе во всем потакает, кормит с ложечки, утирает сопли и выслушает жалобы на всех обидчиков? Так это не ко мне, Блэк! Моя мать — очень послушная жена. Про таких, как она, говорят: «она чтит своего мужа»! — Он презрительно фыркнул. — А по мне так она его просто боится. — Поправил сползшее с плеч покрывало. — Мой отец считает, что сына нужно воспитывать в строгости и не допускать женских нежностей.  
Сириус покачал головой.  
— Твоему бы папаше познакомиться с моей мамашей — он бы много нового узнал о женских нежностях.  
И вновь зафыркал, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться.


	6. Chapter 6

От тюремной одежды чесалось все тело. Гуляющий по камере сквозняк медленно но верно пробирался под тонкое, как марля, покрывало. Барти протянул руку к куче тряпья на краю лежака, потянул к себе ближайший истрепанный край.  
— Что на самом деле случилось там?.. Ну, в этой истории, из-за которой ты здесь?  
Вот уж теперь Блэку стало совсем не смешно, и он замолчал надолго. Наконец, спустя вечность, выдохнул:  
— Меня друг подставил...  
«Друзей у тебя тоже не было!» — злорадно напомнил Краучу его внутренний голос.  
— И какой толк от друзей, если рано или поздно они все равно подставляют? — Барти обращался сразу к обоим своим собеседникам, внутреннему и тому, что за стеной.  
Сириус передернул плечами.  
— Надеюсь, это был риторический вопрос.  
— Не очень подходящее место для риторических вопросов, как мне показалось, — Барти провел ладонями по волосам, а потом сцепил пальцы на затылке, чтобы упереться головой во что-нибудь мягче камней. — Я хотел получить ответ.  
— Слушай, — начал раздражаться Блэк, — я не знаю, как там было принято у ваших... Может, для Пожирателей это в порядке вещей — подставлять, подсиживать, предавать... А я за своих друзей жизнь отдам и не пикну. Да только поздно...  
От последних слов внезапно резануло сердце, сдавило горло — да так, что не продохнуть.  
— Много ты знаешь наших, чтобы так всех огульно? — в свою очередь разозлился Крауч. — Я, между прочим, тут не из-за того, что меня подставил кто-то из тех, кому я доверял! В отличие от тебя! Так нехрен тогда мне лекции читать о том, в чем сам ни фига не разбираешься! Ты-то отдашь, а за тебя?  
Сириус не мог ответить. Он не смог бы ответить, даже если бы не задыхался, силясь одновременно прочистить горло и подавить очередной приступ тошноты. Сейчас, только сейчас, услышав вопрос от незнакомого, по сути, мальчишки, он в полной мере осознал свою утрату.  
Джеймс. Вот кто действительно ценил его. Берег его. Принимал его любым. Верил. Несмотря ни на что. Джеймс Поттер был единственным, кто по-настоящему его любил...  
Сириус в отчаянии застонал. Свесился с лежанки, и его вырвало остатками воды, такой же плесневелой и ядовитой, как и все здесь.  
— Господи... Мерлин... Когда же это кончится?..  
Барти понял, что ответа на свои вопросы он не получит. Сложенные за головой руки начали затекать. Он лег сначала на бок, потом перевернулся на живот, повернув голову лицом к стене. Было уже ни холодно, ни жарко — никак.  
— Почему они не используют смертную казнь? В нашем случае вряд ли появятся смягчающие вину обстоятельства, а в твоем... раз уж даже суда не было. Уж лучше умереть, чем так!  
— Ну уж нет, — зло отозвался Сириус, сплюнув на пол и утерев лицо рукавом. — Я не умру. Я твоему папаше такого удовольствия не доставлю. Хренушки. Я выйду отсюда. Я им всем докажу! Меня оправдают, вот увидишь. Не может такого быть, чтобы невиновного вот так запросто бросали отдуваться за чужое предательство!  
— Еще один желающий что-то доказать моему папаше и его доблестным коллегам, — горько усмехнулся Барти. — В очередь, Блэк, за мной будешь! Знаешь, какая у него любимая присказка? «Нет дыма без огня»... Сказали тебе «виновен» — значит, виновен. Не в этом, так в другом. Министерство никогда не признает своих ошибок. Ему легче страницу вырвать. И плевать, что там чья-то жизнь... Кому она нужна, эта жизнь, если она заведомо ошибочная?  
Он сам не знал, продолжает ли он говорить о Министерстве или снова об отце.  
— Да провались ты к чертовой матери, Крауч, вместе со всем этим гребаным Министерством! — Сириус влепил ладонью по стене, с размаху припечатывая проклятие, адресованное невесть кому — то ли отцу, то ли сыну. — Я виновен лишь в том, что родился Блэком!  
— А я в том, что моя фамилия Крауч? — Барти оттолкнулся руками от лежака и сел на пятки. — Будем мериться, кому больше не повезло с семейными ценностями?  
— Я не рисовал себе пожирательских татуировок, — прорычал Блэк в самую щель. — Нет их на мне! Я чист! Ты можешь сказать о себе то же самое? Ты можешь поклясться, что это вышло случайно, что ты просто стоял в стороне и никого не трогал, не применял Непростительных, что ты, в конце концов, искренне, свято верил, что делаешь мир лучше?  
— Что-то я не вижу, чтобы проникшийся твоей святой верой похорошевший мир рвался освободить тебя отсюда! — Барти остервенело наматывал на левое предплечье кусок какой-то тряпки. — А ты оказался здесь настолько случайно, что твои друзья уже всю Британию на уши подняли, лишь бы доказать твою невиновность! — Он громко и грязно выругался. — Блэк, твою мать, ты же сам видишь, что о тебе все забыли! Все! Кому ты нахрен сдался со своими идеалами? Голову даю на отсечение, что ты даже не числишься в официальном реестре заключенных!  
Блэк взъярился. Вскинулся, развернувшись на скамье, рыча сквозь сцепленные зубы, двинул в стену, даже не кулаком — всем предплечьем. Еще раз, еще и еще. Врезался другим плечом, разрывая о камни казенную грубую ветошь и собственную кожу под ней, будто всерьез вознамерился добраться до обидчика. С очередным ударом в глазах защипало, и он с досадой смахнул выступившие от боли слезы. Не давая им течь, крепко зажмурился, однако жжение под веками от этого лишь усилилось. Наконец он прижал ладони к глазам и замер в ожидании, тяжело, надсадно дыша.  
Разделявшая их стена была достаточной толстой, чтобы Барти не чувствовал ни малейшего колебания от ударов по ней, но от каждого сопровождавшего их звука он вздрагивал и щурился, будто ожидал, что откуда-нибудь сверху посыпется штукатурка. Он уже начал жалеть о сказанном, но все-таки добавил все так же зло и с некоторой долей издевки в голосе:  
— Если уж ты поставил перед собой цель разнести стену вдребезги, так, может быть, лучше колотиться во внешнюю? Так хоть будет надежда однажды выбраться наружу, — он дождался, когда Блэк утих, и добавил: — Лет через сто, если повезет.  
Сириус бессильно опустил руки и тяжело осел на лохмотья, раскиданные по всей лежанке. Слезы так и не высохли, так и катились по шершавым щекам, щекотали под подбородком, но он больше не вытирал их, просто смаргивал. Уставившись перед собой в одну точку, он как будто окаменел. Спустя время, которому он не желал больше вести счета, завалился на бок.  
Такого сокрушительного одиночества Сириус Блэк не испытывал никогда...


	7. Chapter 7

Крауч размотал тряпку, впопыхах накрученную на левую руку, закатал рукав и осторожно провел пальцами по внутренней части предплечья. В камере по-прежнему было довольно темно, и он не мог различить потускневший рисунок. От холода кожа на руке покрылась мелкими пупырышками и стала чесаться. Он разгладил на коленях кусок ткани, выдернул несколько ниток, свисавших с потрепанных краев, и снова замотал руку — на этот раз медленно и аккуратно. Закрепил концы и опустил рукав рубашки.  
— Блэк! — позвал он. Не дождавшись ответа, повторил: — Сириус! Ты живой? — Последовала долгая пауза. — Ладно, не хочешь разговаривать — молчи. А вот я скажу... Я знаю, если бы не стена — ты бы меня убил... Или хотя бы попытался. А я бы предпочел иметь соседом кого-нибудь из наших, а не бывшего орденца... Но... Вряд ли ты поверишь, но я рад, что в этой чертовой стене есть щель...  
Он снова натянул на плечи ветхое покрывало и лег, подтянув колени к груди. День был долгим и трудным, но спать он не хотел. Или не мог.  
— Я не бывший, — отозвался Сириус неожиданно громко. И уже гораздо тише спросил: — Что это за реестр?  
— Книга такая, — отозвался Барти, — толстая. Отец показывал, когда в очередной раз демонстрировал мне прелести министерской жизни и рассказывал, какой у них там порядок во всем. Туда вносятся имена всех заключенных. И указывается номер приговора, под которым тот хранится в Архиве. Ты думаешь, тебя, по кому даже приговора не было, внесли в этот Реестр? Это ведь было бы нарушением порядка, тебе не кажется, Блэк?  
— И что же, согласно этим бумажкам, меня теперь и в природе нет?..  
— Получается, что так, — у Барти было такое чувство, что его вынудили сообщить безнадежно больному человеку, что жить тому осталось максимум два часа. — Если верить бумажкам. Весь вопрос в том, чему люди верят больше — бумажкам или... — Он не договорил, решив, что и так все понятно.  
Сириус обхватил себя за плечи и сжался в комок.  
— Они не бросят меня, — произнес совсем тихо — скорее себя для самого, чем для своего собеседника.  
Крауч услышал, но промолчал. На противоположной стене начал проявляться узкий прямоугольник окна. Барти никогда не видел такого безнадежно-серого рассвета.  
— У тебя самого есть хоть какие-нибудь мысли, почему тебя не судили?  
Ему очень хотелось спросить, в чем же конкретно обвинили Блэка, справедливо или несправедливо — не важно сейчас, но он чувствовал, что тому это только даст повод отказаться от дальнейших разговоров если не навсегда, то очень надолго.  
— Чего судить, и так все ясно, — Блэк устало закрыл глаза. — Я должен был стать его Хранителем. Я, а не Петтигрю. Тогда бы он не погиб...  
Крауч с трудом смог проглотить комок, образовавшийся в горле. Губы мгновенно пересохли, но воды в его камере не было. Он долго собирался с мыслями и наконец решился уточнить:  
— Поттеры?.. — голоса своего он не узнал.  
Медленно перевернувшись на спину, Сириус уставился в сереющий под потолком оконный проем.  
— На рассвете хуже всего, — деловым тоном сообщил он Краучу, как будто это и был ответ на вопрос. — Когда темнота рассеивается, и ты видишь, что тебя окружает. И так — каждое утро. — Помолчал немного и добавил: — Поттеры. Да. — Помолчал еще и, не дожидаясь реакции из-за стены, продолжил: — Они прятались в доме вместе с ребенком. Питер Петтигрю их прикрывал. А я прикрывал Питера. Тот их выдал и смылся, устроив напоследок большой фейерверк, а все решили, что это я. Главным аргументом против меня было то, что я стоял посреди улицы, усеянной горящими трупами, и ржал, как полоумный. Вроде как радовался содеянному. И все это видели. А кто не видел, тот все равно мог подтвердить. Ты спрашиваешь, почему не было ни следствия, ни суда? Так вот, я думаю, им нужен был кто-то на роль предателя. Они его получили. И нет никакого смысла скрывать, что я здесь. Я — особо опасный, а они — молодцы. Так что в реестре я должен занимать самое почетное место. Вот так.


	8. Chapter 8

Кожа зудела под тщательно намотанной тряпицей. Потом появилось ощущение сильного, сводящего с ума жжения. Барти уже знал, что снова снимать повязку и проверять Метку бесполезно — все это было лишь результатом нервного напряжения, которое вытесняло из головы все мысли, кроме одной... Самообман, порожденный надеждой. Он вскочил и стал беспорядочно ходить по камере. Каждый раз, доходя до стены, он бил ладонями по необработанному камню, отталкивался и шел, почти бежал к другой. Наконец он замер у той стены, которая отделяла его от камеры Блэка, прижавшись к ней всем телом.  
— Он сам пришел... К Нему...  
Сириус перевел взгляд в другой угол.  
— Кто?..  
Крауч поморщился как от зубной боли.  
— Петтигрю. Он сам пришел! И Метку он тоже получил.  
Барти удивился, когда узнал, что этот перебежчик так быстро получил Метку. Такую же, как у остальных, как у него самого. Барти не принял это тогда, не понимал этого и сейчас.  
Блэк состроил мину, даже не подозревая, что в точности копирует соседа.  
— Когда он ее получил? Я бы не смог не заметить...  
Барти усмехнулся:  
— Первое, чему учится Пожиратель смерти, получив Метку — скрывать ее от посторонних глаз. Когда ты видел его левую руку обнаженной последний раз, Блэк?  
— Если бы он сливал информацию, я бы очень скоро его раскусил, — уперся Сириус, пропуская вопрос мимо ушей.  
— Ты сейчас кого убеждаешь — меня или себя? — в голосе Крауча появились нотки сочувствия.  
Блэк вздохнул.  
— Сдается мне, что ты меня за идиота держишь...  
— А ты меня за слепого? — разозлился Крауч. — Видел я твоего Петтигрю своими глазами. И Метку его видел!  
— Ладно, — отозвался Сириус, отворачиваясь от светлеющего окна. — Я идиот...  
Мысли и вопросы, возникающие в голове Барти, угрожали дальнейшему разговору, как норвежские фьорды рыбацкой лодке в штормовую погоду — стоит удариться о камни одним или другим боком, и все сразу пойдет на дно.  
— Он всех провел, как... — Барти сжал кулаки и ударил ими по влажным камням. — Ему никто из наших не верил! Никто! Кроме... — Он всхлипнул и сполз по стене на пол. — Сволочь он, ваш Петтигрю! Крыса, мерзкая крыса!  
— Не тебе судить о моих друзьях, — Блэк угрюмо посмотрел в стену и, внезапно улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, произнес с благодушием: — Поймаю — удавлю.  
— С такими друзьями и враги не нужны, правда, Блэк?  
Барти поднялся с пола и снова сел на лежанку, прислонившись спиной к стене и подтянув колени к груди.  
— Да иди ты, Крауч, — беззлобно ответил тот. — Не шебуршись уж...  
Барти повернул голову к щели, соединявшей обе камеры, и зло ответил:  
— А не командовал бы ты, Блэк, а? Я тебе не младший брат, не новобранец ваш орденский и не подружка твоя.  
— Да иди ты, — повторил Сириус бесцветным, ничего не выражающим тоном и заворочался на холодных досках. Кости к утру заломило пуще прежнего, синяки и ссадины на руках начали ныть и гореть, зато желудок наконец успокоился — и на том спасибо. — Скажи, а когда он к вам пришел, Питер? В какой момент?  
Крауч ответил не сразу. Сначала он молчал «из вредности», как говорила его мать. Но потом в его памяти сами по себе начали всплывать отдельные картины из довольно недалекого прошлого, и еще какое-то время он пытался соотнести эти воспоминания с конкретными датами.  
— Не помню, когда точно, — Барти похлопал ладонью по коленке, пытаясь подстегнуть свою память. — Знаю только, что в первый раз я увидел его в нашей штаб-квартире в последних числах сентября. И конвоя при нем не было, уж поверь мне.  
Барти любил точность в формулировках, когда дело касалось фактов, поэтому особо подчеркнул это «я», чтобы дать понять своему собеседнику — все это только его личные воспоминания, и на самом деле все могло произойти и раньше. На день, неделю, месяц... Год?  
— Примерно через неделю я узнал, что у него тоже есть Метка. Он уронил что-то на пол — не помню уже что, что-то мелкое — и потянулся, чтобы поднять. Левой рукой и потянулся — в правой у него что-то было... Сверток или книга, — Барти закрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить перед внутренним взором ту сцену. — У него была такая рубашка... рукава на пределе своей длины. Ну, знаешь — если рука просто выпрямлена, то вроде как длина нормальная и манжет на месте. А стоит руку согнуть или потянуться за чем-нибудь — рукав задирается, и манжет оттягивается вверх... И тогда обнажается не только запястье, но и немного выше... Я очень хорошо видел часть рисунка... — Он нервно сглотнул и уточнил: — Нижний изгиб змеиного тела. И не только я видел, там были еще наши...  
Он снова замолчал, на какое-то время погрузившись в воспоминания о том дне в начале октября.  
— Он очень... нет, не разозлился. Скорее это была досада — когда он понял, что мы увидели его Метку. Он вообще очень сильно нервничал в тот день, твой... друг. — Барти усмехнулся, а потом снова ударил себя обеими ладонями по коленям и выкрикнул:— Будь он проклят, подлая крыса!  
— Еще раз произнесешь «твой друг» — пеняй на себя, — Сириус вновь стукнул по стене и без того разбитым кулаком. — Эта крыса должна была быть сейчас здесь, на моем месте!..  
Он перевернулся на живот, уткнулся лицом в подстилку и вознамерился пролежать так до скончания века...


	9. Chapter 9

«Твою ж мать!.. Мать... Мама, почему же так больно-то? Не надо! Просто воды... Пить очень хочется... Мам, только отцу не говори!.. Пожалуйста...»  
Барти очнулся на полу от странного, протяжного звука, похожего на приглушенный плач. Когда очередной приступ боли в висках и затылке ослаб, он понял, что этот звук издает он сам — мычит, плотно стиснув пересохшие губы.  
— Блэк! — он не смог оценить, насколько громко у него получилось, но надеялся, что Сириус его услышит. — Что это было?..  
...Когда это случилось в первый раз, Блэк решил, что умер и попал в ад. Во второй — что попал в ад живьем. В каждый последующий — начинал метаться в панике, потому что каменный мешок вокруг него становится все теснее, стены смыкались, не оставляя ему воздуха, они давили его, уничтожали, обращали в ничто. Иной раз он забивался в дальний угол и сидел там, скорчившись, часами, и выбирался оттуда лишь тогда, когда убеждался, что за дверью никто не стоит. Каждый раз он ждал их появления, чуял их приближение каждой клеткой, он знал, что ничего нового не произойдет, и надеялся, что уже сумел привыкнуть. И каждый раз это было неожиданно, это было по-новому страшно и по-новому больно, и он снова и снова и снова сжимался в комок, и обхватывал голову руками, и замирал, крепко зажмурившись, судорожно дыша, отчаянно отсчитывая удары сердца.  
Через мгновение после того, как закрылась дверь его камеры, сосед за стеной заверещал. Новенький, что с него взять, стонал в голос, звал маму, звал его...  
Блэк приподнялся на скамье. При виде очередной плошки возле двери его вновь замутило, и мысль о том, что он может умереть не потому, что объявил голодовку из гордости, а лишь по той простой причине, что не способен удержать в себе ни кусочка из этого месива, перестала казаться ему такой уж неправдоподобной. Сириус всхлипнул. Скорее всего Крауч его сейчас не услышит. А если и услышит... Стесняться нечего.  
— Ты прав. Смертная казнь — куда как проще...  
Барти слышал голос Блэка, но не понял ни слова из сказанного.  
Пол раскачивался в странном ритме, постоянно сбиваясь с одной второй на три четверти и обратно. Сквозь ресницы Барти видел два узких окна — еще секунду назад их было три, потом одно, теперь два — в одном на фоне черного неба спиралью заворачивалось какое-то созвездие, в другом с бешеной скоростью проносились крохотные облака, неспособные закрыть собою маленькое белое солнце. Целую вечность ушла на попытку пересчитать пальцы на руках; потерявшая чувствительность подушечка указательного пальца одной руки скользила по костяшкам другой: «Один, два, пять, три... почему опять три?»  
С большим трудом он перевернулся на спину, облизал покрывшиеся кровавой корочкой губы и выкрикнул куда-то вверх:  
— У нас ведь самое справедливое Министерство в мире, да, чертовы ублюдки?! Наказание должно соответствовать преступлению?! — Он закашлялся, но продолжил, выталкивая с кашлем проклятия: — Чтоб вы все сдохли... вместе с вашим правосудием... Чтоб ты сдох!.. Я хочу сдохнуть!  
— Рано или поздно, Крауч, твое желание сбудется.  
Сириус провел по глазам ладонью, утер нос рукавом. Одно дело самому бесноваться, не заботясь о том, что твои вопли слышны по всему острову, и совсем другое — когда рядом с тобой кому-то так же плохо, как и тебе. А то и похуже.  
— Сформулируй вопрос иначе. Например: что такого ты сделал в своей весьма непродолжительной жизни, чтобы дать им повод думать, что ты это заслужил?


	10. Chapter 10

Барти прикинул, что ему легче чуть повысить голос, чем подняться с пола на лежанку. Он потянул на себя свисающий край тряпки, в которую он пытался укутаться каких-то полчаса назад, и, неловко скомкав полуистлевшую ткань, подпихнул ее под голову.  
— Ты хочешь знать, что написано в моем приговоре? Какую строчку тебе процитировать: основное обвинение или отягчающие обстоятельства? — Он помолчал и добавил: — Или тебя интересует, считаю ли я сам себя виновным?  
— И то, и другое, — попросил Блэк и, поразмыслив, добавил: — И третье.  
— Первый пункт одинаков для всех: участие, соучастие, пособничество... Тому-кого-нельзя-называть. Черт побери, Блэк! Они до сих пор Его боятся, даже после того как... — Осекся, прокашлялся и продолжил, снова перейдя на крик: — Даже после того, что случилось, они боятся писать Его имя! Трусы...  
Его рвало. Не желчью — ругательствами.  
До этой минуты Сириус думал, что так ругаться могут только маглы на бензоколонке.  
— Ну а ты что хотел, — он фыркнул. — Не всем же молиться на вашего Волдеморта. — И проворчал, отворачиваясь: — Джеймс и Лил хотя бы не зря погибли...  
— Нихрена ты не понял, — устало огрызнулся Барти. — Они думают, что Его больше нет, и все равно продолжают бояться! — Он попытался приподняться на локтях, но перед глазами снова все поплыло. — Их главный враг — их собственный страх, а не... — Снова закашлялся и долго не мог восстановить дыхание. — И этому страху они проиграли все битвы скопом! Ты слышишь? Все — и те, что были, и те, что будут!  
Блэк нахмурился.  
— Вот теперь я и в самом деле нихрена не понимаю... Что значит — «думают»? Что значит — «будут»?  
— Потому что исчез — не значит умер, — коротко ответил Крауч.  
Пару минут он собирался с силами, потом все-таки поднялся с пола на лежанку, повернулся лицом к стене, дождался, когда пройдет очередной приступ головокружения, и спросил:  
— Тебе что, даже этого не сказали? Мертвым Его никто не видел!  
Сириус резко сел. Помотал головой.  
— Нет. Не может этого быть. Быть этого не может!  
— Не хочешь — не верь, — у Барти уже не было сил повышать голос, и ему было все равно, услышит ли его Блэк — он обращался к большому серому камню в стене. — Есть вера, а есть факты.  
— Не можешь сказать ничего путного — заткнись совсем. Здесь и без тебя есть кому испортить мне настроение.  
С этими словами он поднялся и, захватив с собой подстилку, перебрался к противоположной стене — подальше от щели и поближе к окну, к свету. Пусть слабому, но все же свету. В конце концов, Крауч-младший был прав в одном: вера есть вера. И Сириус не желал ее утратить. Только не сейчас. И не здесь.

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее благодарю за отзывы. :)


End file.
